Gifts come in many forms
by Kazuki Landen
Summary: *On hiatus* Beyblade - X-men crossover. Rei and Kai have 'gifts', and Xavier helps them to control those gifts.
1. Chapter one

_**Chapter 1**_

Major OOC here- it's too much work to write stuff how they would do it, so… yeah. And AU, cos I couldn't think of a way to use beyblades.

Written on an ice-cream-induced sugar high, this is just plain weird. I don't watch x-men evolution that often, so I don't really know any of the names. This fic only happened because the plot bunny infected me with it. Which wasn't very nice, considering I was suffering from a cold at the time. Again.

Its kinda crap, but that's what you get after me typing it up in the car on the way to Wales.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except a pair of dangly dice earrings, which my best mate kindly bought for me and are now constantly attached to my ears. Thanks Bunny!

"Speaking"

/Mind to mind speaking \

#Mind to mind picture #

A boy, fourteen years old or so, in a black top and navy blue trousers, crept through a rhododendron bush, beckoning to another boy, wearing traditional Chinese tunic, who was tiptoeing behind him. The second teenager whispered to the first, "Kai, are you sure this is a good idea? If we get caught…think what they might do to us!"

Kai shook his head, making his blue-grey hair wave gently. "Yes, Rei, I'm sure this is a good idea. We have to get that problem of yours sorted out, however we can. And anyway, they probably already know we're here. If they were planning to do anything, they would have probably done it already."

"Yes, but-" Rei fell silent as Kai clapped a hand over his mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some distance away from the two teenagers, two men talked quietly over the progress of one of their students.

"Professor, I really feel that he is ready to move onto much more challenging exercises!"

"Logan, I know how you feel. But he isn't ready yet! You may spend more time with the students than I do but-"

Logan held up a hand to stop him, and sniffed the air, glancing round at the surrounding bushes.

Professor Xavier frowned. "What is it?"

"I smell Sabretooth!" With a snarl, he raced across the field to one side of them, his claws snapping out of his knuckles. "Come here and fight like a man!" He dove into a group of bushes about a hundred metres away from the professor.

Instead of the usual howl from Sabretooth, there was only a pitiful yowl. Logan emerged from the bush, several leaves in his hair, clutching a black and white tiger cub. "Logan, that doesn't look like Sabretooth to me." Xavier smiled slightly.

Logan flushed slightly. "Anyone can make a mistake, Pro-" A blue-haired form charged out of the bushes Logan had so recently vacated.

"Let go of him! What did he do to you!" The creature revealed itself to be a boy, muscled and strong, those muscles straining as he attacked Logan.

Even the tiger cub joined in, biting Logan's fingers with small sharp teeth. Through this, Xavier just moved towards them in his chair, smiling slightly.

Logan dropped the tiger cub, and focused his attention on the boy. After a second or two, the older male had the younger in a painful hold, metal claws at his neck. The boy, rather sensibly, froze.

Xavier spoke quietly. "Logan. Let him go."

Logan growled, but did so, albeit reluctantly. The boy stepped away, rubbing his neck and cussing under his breath.

"Now. I want you to tell me what you are doing in these grounds with a white tiger cub." Xavier frowned. He could usually read minds…but this boy had an impenetrable mental shield.

The boy glared, but answered. "He has a problem. I thought you could help. As you can do all that stuff with minds."

Xavier didn't respond to that, and just asked, "What's your name?"

The response came grudgingly, hand in hand with a glare, "I am Kai. He is Rei."

Logan spoke up. "You named the tiger Rei?"

" 'The tiger' is actually a boy. That's why we came here." Kai glared fiercely at the other men. "Give him here. I'll show you."

Logan picked up the tiger cub from the ground, where it had been keeping itself busy by savaging the man's ankles with its teeth.

As Logan lifted him from the ground, it started to growl, and turned his head and bit the man. "Hey, creature, don't do that." The wound closed up in a matter of seconds, and the cat stopped trying to bite him, but the growling did not abate until he was safe in Kai's arms, and then it turned to purring.

Kai smiled carefully as the cub snuggled in his arms, all ready for a long nap. /Hey, come on Rei, its alright, I've got you, come back \ The words were on such a loose telepathic band, even Logan could hear them.

Xavier and Logan watched with interest as the boy's so far hard and glaring face softened, the blue triangles of face paint curved upwards in a smile, and the creature in Kai's arms formed slowly into a human, still cat-like in appearance, but undoubtedly human. He was still asleep, but Kai stroked the boy's cheek until his eyelids flickered and he awoke, to show beautiful amber eyes.

The two older men gazed at the transformation in wonder. Kai kept the boy in his arms, though by now he was thoroughly awake. "You see? That's why we came here. But it doesn't matter. It was probably a bad idea anyway."

The boy in his arms sleepily nodded agreement, and Kai turned to leave. Xavier called out softly to them, as one might to a frightened animal, "Stay. We can help him control this power, more than anyone else could hope to do. Also… I think you have a gift of your own, Kai. And I think you know it too."

A death-glare came his way. "So? Do I care if I have a 'gift'?"

"Yes, Kai. I believe you do care." Xavier moved his chair closer. "I think you also care about Rei, and his gift. Or why would you have come here?" It was a rhetorical question, and Kai noticed that.

"Fine. He will stay. I won't, though." Kai set Rei down carefully.

Rei opened his amber eyes wide. "Kai, don't go, I'll miss you. I don't want to be left alone again… and do you want to be alone on the street? After…" Rei left the sentence unfinished, and both boys shuddered. Xavier frowned. Kai was not the only one of the two that had a tough mental shield. Perhaps they had trained each other, as a game. Many children did, these days.

Kai sighed. He didn't want to go, but he had to. Rei wouldn't want him restricting him. Xavier raised an eyebrow – the boy's thoughts were no longer as shielded as they had been – his brotherly love for the other teenager was almost literally jumping out at him, though Kai was definitely trying to block those feelings from Rei.

"I will stay, then. If I am allowed…?" He trailed off, waiting for a response from the professor.

"Of course, of course. Anyone with a gift is always welcome here." Xavier smiled. "I am Professor Xavier, this is Logan. His professional name is Wolverine. If you are planning to stay, there is a room for the two of you free at the moment."

A woman with glossy red hair appeared in the clearing behind Xavier. "Professor?"

"Yes, Jean. I want you to show these two boys to room 21, please. Rei, Kai, this is Jean Grey, one of the older students at the school."

In their minds, another conversation was going on, much faster and confined to the two older psychics.

Xavier – /Jean, be careful with the black haired one, Rei. He becomes – strangely enough – a tiger cub when he gets scared. The other, Kai, is telepathic, and probably telekinetic as well. His gift… it's possibly stronger than mine. Neither of them have been trained, at least not professionally, but I think they played mind strengthening games. Certainly, they both possess a great talent in mind and body. They will need time to adjust, I think \

Jean – /Of course. You know I'm always careful when it comes to new students \

Xavier, with a smile in his 'voice' – /I know, Jean. Thank you \

Rei and Kai stared at the two telepaths, catching snatches of the conversation, though it was not supposed to be overheard. "What's telekinetic?" asked Kai.

Xavier and Jean exchanged raised eyebrows, while Logan just watched, confused. "It means you can move things with your mind." Xavier said finally.

Jean interrupted Kai's response with – "Kai, Rei, come with me, I'll show you to your room."

Kai gently set Rei down, holding him steady until the younger boy had caught his balance, then the two of them followed Jean up to the mansion where they were to stay.

In their minds, a conversation was going on, as fast as the one Xavier and Jean had held, but even quieter.

Rei – /Thank you for staying, Kai. I don't think I could do this without your help \

Kai – /Rei, you know you could \

Rei- /No I couldn't. I can't do things like this on my own. I would never have escaped from that gang either, without your help. You know that. Anyway, we're safe here. You can do things with your mind, and move things. You showed me that when you threw Keith across the street when he attacked me. You're scary when you get like that \

Kai – /I'm sorry, Rei. I didn't know that scared you. I'll try not to do it again./

Rei – /No, Its ok, I know you can't help it \ #Image of Rei slipping his hand into Kai's hand # /I wonder what our room's gonna be like \

Kai- #image of his hand squeezing Reis' # /Better than the blanket we used to have. Probably have a shower as well. It'll be nice to have hot water, rather than just using the rain. Your hair always dries weird when you don't have time to wrap it \

Rei- /Thanks! Anyway, I'd rather know what the other kids are like \

Kai- /Mm. The professor doesn't seem too bad. Nor Jean. Logan might not be as nice, though. He looks meaner \

The group of three entered a grand entrance hall, and several kids ran past. The strangest thing was, they all looked exactly the same.

Rei- /This is the weirdest place I have ever been in my life \

Kai- #image of violent nodding #

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 finished! Please review! And you can get a cookie burger with caramel on top! Sounds weird, but…hey.

Please review!


	2. Chapter two

I'm back! And this was written mostly on holiday when I didn't have anything much better to do, but it's still seriously… well, useless.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Only the earrings. Not even the laptop I'm typing this on.

"Speaking"

/Mind to mind speaking \

#Picture in mind to mind #

Jean opened the door with a flourish, and motioned for the two boys to step inside.

When Rei entered, after Kai, he couldn't hold back a gasp. "It's so big! We can't sleep here!"

Jean frowned, and decided to test the boy's mental skills. In an almost shout, she called/Rei, Kai \

Both boys yelped and clutched their heads in pain. Kai whispered "Ow…"

Rei agreed. "Miss Grey… that hurt…"

Jean spoke quietly. She knew that after having someone yell in your mind, any loud noises were incredibly painful. "I'm sorry. The Professor had asked me to test you. I can stop the pain, if you want."

The two of them winced, and Kai nodded. "Right. Who want to go first? Or I can heal you both at once, if you like."

Kai and Rei exchanged glances, and Rei nodded. "Together, please."

Jean smiled. "Come here. Bend your heads." The two boys did so, Rei's hair wrap falling over his neck to touch the floor. "Now. Clear your minds…"

She touched the boys' heads with her slim, pianists' fingers, and breathed in slowly. Rei smiled and pulled away as the pain faded, but the other teenager grimaced, and held his head as the pain increased, then fell to his knees, moaning in pain.

"What's going on in here?" A man appeared in the doorway, frowning. He was wearing red tinted glasses, so his eyes couldn't be seen behind them, but the scowl was apparent from the frown lines over his forehead.

Jean cried, in a panicked voice, "Scott! I think he's having an reaction to my telepathy, like the professor!"

Scott immediately took charge. "Right. What's his name?"

Rei, who had been standing by, panicking over his friends' obvious pain, spoke up, "It's K-Kai. Is h-he gonna be ok?"

"As long as we can get someone to take down his mental shields, yes. But… no one here can do that, except the professor. Jean, where is he?"

Jean was distraught over the thought that she had – inadvertently – caused the boy's pain, but sent her mind out, searching for Xavier's own. "He's in the grounds, watching Bobby and his gang play basketball."

"Too far away to get here within the three minutes…" Kai was, by now, starting to convulse violently. "Right. Jean, you did the first aid course with Logan and me, help me here. Recovery position, first."

The two adults moved Kai's body until he was in the appropriate position. Rei was terrified – his best friend was dying, and all he could do was watch. He decided to take over. "Move, please. I think I can help."

Jean and Scott stared at him. His tone was more than a little strange, and there seemed to be more force in his every move he made. Rei knelt beside Kai, cradling his head in his lap. /Kai… You can't leave me… after all we went through together… Come back, Kai… Open your eyes. Drop your barriers… \

Rei forced all of his telepathy into that brief sentence. That was usually not a particularly good idea, because if the person using the telepathy was as strong as the other, both their mental shields would be broken down. That was excruciatingly painful.

As the two boys lit up in a bright golden light, they screamed, a high-pitched cry of utter pain, and from their hearts, the golden light grew stronger, engulfing them, until the light was too bright to look at.

Crawling backwards, Jean and Scott clutched each other in fright and horror. "Jean…" whispered Scott, "I think we should get the professor…"

"I already did, in my mind…" Jean whispered back.

The golden light around Rei and Kai abated slightly, until Scott could make out their deathly still bodies, slumped against each other.

"Oh, god…" Jean whispered. "How could I let them do that? They were untrained… Rei had no idea what he was doing… it may have saved Kai, but… I think Rei may have paid the price…"

Xavier's voice echoed in her mind- /Jean. That was well done. I guided you in this – you could not have resisted even if you wanted too. They are all right, Jean. I can still sense their minds. Put them to bed, now. This has been an exhausting experience for them both \

Jean replied- /But Professor…they're just children… how could you put them through that much pain? \

Xavier- /I will explain later. It is rather complicated. Now get them to bed \

Jean- /Ok…\

Scott, noticing the far away look on her face that usually implied that she was talking telepathically, asked, as soon as it cleared, "What do we do? How did the professor take it?"

Jean was still shaking. "He controlled me while I did it. He meant this to happen, I think. He said we should put them to bed now."

"Shh… it's ok, the professor said it was ok. All we can do now is get them to bed to rest." Scott hugged Jean round the shoulders, then helped her to her feet. Together, they separated the two boys. Each of them had a look of peace on their faces, though all Jean could hear from their minds was a static-like buzz.

First they lifted Kai to one of the beds, and the teenager relaxed into the covers. His face paint had run with the tears of pain that had fallen from both boy's eyes, and a few drops of salty blue liquid had leaked onto his black top, tracing blue paths across his muscles.

Next, the two adults turned to Rei's motionless body. A tear fell from his face as Scott lifted him in his arms. "Jean… they're both so light… what could have happened to lower their weight like this?"

"I think they lived on the streets for some time. When I spoke to them with the professor, they didn't want to talk about it very much, but I got the idea that something drastic had happened to force them away from where they lived." Jean felt for a pulse on Rei's wrist – it was slow but steady.

Scott and Jean breathed a sigh of relief. As Jean pulled back the covers of Rei's bed and Scott set him down, Rei's eyelids flickered, and he awoke slightly. "I have to undo the wrap on my hair…"

He sat up slowly, knowing that any harsh movements would set off a very painful headache. Lifting his hands to his head, he pulled fruitlessly at the wrap as Jean and Scott watched with amused smiles on their faces.

After watching the boy fiddle with the raven black mess that was his hair, Jean couldn't help herself. "Look, lie down. I'll do it."

Rei complied. "Thank you. I feel a bit tired…" He was asleep in seconds. Jean smiled. She loved to mess with people's hair.

She ran her fingers through her Rei's bangs, marvelling at the softness. Scott gave a long-suffering sigh. "I guess I have to help, right?"

Jean grinned. "Sorry, Scott. It'll take me hours, otherwise."

"What shall I do? You know I'm not used to hair stuff" Scott sat next to Jean on the bed, leaning on her left shoulder.

"Just undo it from the top. I'm not actually sure what to do, exactly. I've never undone a Chinese wrap before, so I have to sort of go by a bit of guesswork." Jean grinned, enjoying the look on Scott's face. "There's probably a bit of a knot, so the material won't fall down. Go on, have a go."

Scott stared apprehensively at the raven black hair, but obediently lifted the wrap off the bed covers, and pulled away the knot. It almost fell away in his fingers, and as Jean undid the red clip at the end of the material, it fell to the ground.

"It's so long… it must take forever to brush…" Jean muttered.

"Oh, no. We are not brushing his hair. I want to go to bed. Preferably before midnight." Scott defended himself fiercely.

"It won't take that long, Scott. It's only four o'clock now. And anyway, it's hardly knotted at all!" Jean smiled encouragingly, knowing that Scott was already going to help.

"Fine. I'll help. But on one condition!" Scott grinned, a calculating glint in his eye.

"What condition would that be?" Jean raised an eyebrow. Scott often had strange ideas.

"If I help, you have to kiss me." Scott laughed. He couldn't help himself!

Jean smiled. "You had me worried for a second! I thought you were going to make me do something really stupid, like run round the grounds naked or something!"

"Would I do something like that? Actually, don't answer that." They smiled at each other, and leaned forwards. Jean moved her head at the last second, so she kissed him on the cheek. "That's cheating!" Scott gave her a mock glare as she pulled away. The red-head leant in again, softly brushing her lips against Scott's.

They pulled away from each other, smiling. "Now, to work!"

"Fine. Slavedriver." Scott grinned, showing the joke.

A few minutes later, both adults had managed to collect combs from various places, and were sat back on the edge of Rei's bed.

Jean picked up one long, silky strand of Rei's hair, and pulled the comb down the length. It caught once, but she gently teased away the knot.

"Scott, this must take him forever to wash."

"Yeah. Couldn't be bothered, myself. Tradition though, isn't it?

Jean didn't respond, but instead stared at the doorway. "Spike! Did you want to talk to me?"

"No. Just heard there was a couple of new kids around. This them?" Spike lounged on the doorframe, staring at the two boys motionless on the beds, with Jean and Scott sitting by Rei's side. "What's with the combs?"

Jean answered his questions. "Yes, these are 'the new kids', and the combs are for brushing Rei's hair. He was too tired to do it himself. The other boy is Kai, if you wanted to know. Which you probably did, considering you got the short straw in nosing around to find out about them."

Spike flushed. "Jean! You aren't supposed to peek!"

Grinning, Jean replied, "I didn't have to. It was written all over your face!" Spike rolled his eyes, and strode away down the hall.

Scott and Jean resumed their brushing of Rei's hair, and settled into a comfortable silence.

There you go! Done! The last bit was kinda rubbish, cause I had writers block, but I really wanted to finish it. I dunno why though. I don't actually know why I didn't just not bother with that bit at all, but that would have made this chappie even shorter, so it would have been too short, really.

I'm gonna go now. Review, and get a bag of chocolate, cos I couldn't think of anything better!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter three

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer- Own nothing but the earrings. And they are actually as cool as Duke's, so I'm very glad I do own them.

"Speaking"

/ Mind to mind speaking \

# Picture in mind to mind #

Kai awoke to the darkness of a cloudy night. Opening his eyes, he discovered that the soft, fluffy thing he was lying on was not cold grass, it was a bed. A nice, warm bed… He fidgeted around with it for a few moments, then decided it was too soft, and he would have to sleep on the floor.

Dragging his duvet to the edge of the mattress, he pushed it onto the floor. Strangely, there was a yelp and a pop, and as he lifted up the soft material, a small tiger cub crawled out. It stared cross-eyed at him for a few seconds, then Kai heard a whisper in his mind. / Kai! Come on, this is as loud as I can call, and it still makes my head hurt \ The tiger cub climbed onto his foot, and started worrying the end of his trousers.

"Rei! Stop that! Now, I'm too exhausted to do anything but sleep at the moment, so you can stay like that for the moment, or you can change yourself back. Choose." Kai folded his arms. He wasn't going to help, not even if the cute eyes were turned on. They were. He turned his head away, purposely ignoring them.

Rei's voice echoed through his mind/ Mean. Fine, I'll do it myself \

A few seconds later, Kai turned back to the floor, and peered at the boy. "So you did do it then, huh."

Rei managed to quietly pant out – that change had taken a lot of effort – "No thanks to you!"

Grinning, Kai replied, in a whisper, so as not to wake anyone, "ah, but if I hadn't refused to help, you would never have known you could do it!"

Beaten in the face of such logic, Rei glared at Kai. "Oh, shut up. And give me a hand here. I don't seem to be able to move."

Kai lifted Rei to his feet, the boy's loose hair flying. "I guess you're up for the same reason as me. These beds are too soft. Never thought I'd be complaining about that, but there you go."

"Mm-hmm. Think anyone would mind if we went and slept outside?" Rei whispered hopefully.

"Nah. Lets go!" Kai snickered, and snagged Rei's duvet off the floor as well as his own, and threw it to the other boy.

A few minutes of walk down a hallway, they arrived at a door. It seemed big enough to be the front door, and they pushed on it cautiously. It opened, but a girl sat up in the bed that was in the left corner. "Who're you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Um…" Rei thought fast. "Just dreams, that's all we are."

"No you're not." The girl got up, a determined look on her face. She stopped a foot or so away from Rei's face, and glared in his face. "What are you doing in my room? And why do you have such long hair?"

Rei flushed, and decided the best way to go was… "Run!" he yelped, and he and Kai sprinted for the door, leaving the girl looking at their deserting backs in confusion.

"Um? That was very imaginative, wasn't it!" Kai whispered as they were running.

A few corridors later, they two of them collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter. "Ooops!" Rei managed to splutter out.

Kai nodded silently, and kept on laughing. A minute or so later, he calmed down. "We had better get going. I do want to get _some _sleep tonight." He led the way down the hall, Rei following, still snickering every so often.

When they finally reached the correct front door, they pushed it open and smiled as the fresh, clear air flowed through them. "It's cooler out here." Kai stated.

Rei frowned. "Has it occurred to you that we're not using our 'telepathy' or whatever it's called. Never mind. Probably because we strained it earlier, when…" His face clouded over in confusement. "What _did_ happen earlier, Kai?"

Kai thought for a moment. "I can't remember. As we both seem to have forgotten what went on, I would assume that we were not meant to know about it. I'm tired. Lets just… go and sleep now."

Rei agreed. Together, they lay down next one of the great oak trees that the mansion grounds contained, curled up around each other, and fell straight to sleep.

Chapter three done! And I am now in the car coming back from Wales, so I can go and check my email and see who reviewed! If anyone did. Which is unlikely.

Review, and get… I think my imagination is running out here…. A plushie of your choice, holding a bag of Halloween sweets! If you celebrate Halloween, that is. If not… then just tell me what sort of sweets you like, and you can have them instead!

Please review!

Kazuki


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4 

Man, life is boring. And parents are evil. They threatened me with removing the laptop, just cos my room was untidy! I mean, come on, I'm a teenager! I'm supposed to have a messy room!

Boys in my class are waaaay immature. They kept kicking me all through the whole damned lesson. Fg gs.

My brother says I'm not a proper teenager, cos a proper teenager would have a party every night, have millions of friends, (So what if I'm anti-social!) and wouldn't ever watch cartoons.

Can any teenagers out there on fanfic email me and tell me who you are, how old you are, and whether you watch cartoons or not. Please help me to prove him wrong!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, 'cept the earrings.

"Speaking"

/ Mind to mind speaking \

# Picture in mind to mind #

Rei blinked, and sat up slowly. "What are we doing here? Kai?"

The boy being questioned made no response, except to snore quietly, and roll over.

"Oh yeah. The mansion place. Kai, are you gonna get up or am I gonna have to steal your blanket?"

Still no answer. "Right, you asked for it!" Rei grabbed Kai's blanket and made his way to a large ornamental pond, with Kai yelping and chasing after him.

"C'mon, you're gonna have to hand it over soon!" Kai laughed, and launched himself at Rei's feet.

With a shriek, Rei landed on Kai's blanket, with had been conveniently placed behind him. "Kai! We'll wake the whole mansion!"

"Nah! They're all too lazy, if they didn't wake up when we first came out here." Kai pulled off one of Rei's light shoes and started to tickle him.

Rei was soon immersed in fits of hysterical laughter, twitching his leg to try and throw Kai off. "Kai! This means war, you know!" Suddenly, he was on top of Kai, holding him down while he tickled the other boy's chest.

"Have mercy!" Kai yelped, in between fits of uncontrollable laughter. "Rei! Please? All I wanted was my blanket!"

Rei stood, but managed to catch his leg on a tree root, cried out, grabbed Kai's arm to stop himself falling, then with a great splash the two of them fell into the pond. Kai cried out as he hit the surface, but Rei just sank without a sound.

Jean Grey, who had been watching the display from her bedroom window, paled, threw open her bedroom door, and took the stairs two at a time.

A few moments later, Kai surfaced, gasping for breath. "Rei? Oh gawd, you can't swim!" He dived beneath the water, and made his eyes stay open, to search for his friend. After thirty seconds or so, he was forced to come back up for air, but immediately swam under the surface again.

He dove down another three times before finding Rei's body, motionless, on the bottom of the pool. Kai pulled futilely at Rei's arm, but the other boy's waterlogged clothes were too much for him to lift alone.

A thought occurred to him, racing through his mind. He had no way of knowing that it was sent by Jean Grey, who was, at that moment, frantically racing towards them across the mansion's grounds. /Use your telekinesis! Bring him to the surface! _Focus your mind_/

With a great effort, Kai lifted Rei's body, and the two of them exploded from the water to hover almost twenty metres in the air. "Rei?" Kai whispered, his entire body exhausted from the telekinetic energy he had just managed to use up, on top of his reaction the night before.

Both of them were soaked, the water running down their bodies in rivulets and dripping into the lake below them. Rei's hair was draped over his body in a tight curtain, and his eyes were half closed, allowing only a tiny sliver of their beautiful amber colour to shine through.

"Please, Rei, wake up, please, I'm begging you, please!" Kai wept for his friend, not noticing that Jean Grey was lowering the two of them to the ground. "Rei!"

Kazuki- Whee! Cliffe! Too short chapter, and a cliffe? Now I feel mean… But not mean enough to write more. So… this is all ya get. Today, the reward for reviewing is… a lemon pizza! I think my brain is getting worse. You can have lemon pizza OR a big bag of jelly babies. Choose!

Tell me what you think of it, and also if Rei should live or not. I don't know whether to let him or not, so its your choice, really.

Alai (My muse)- I know what I think of it! It's junk!

Kazuki- Oo that's what I thought. Now shut up and get back to torturing my brothers.

Alai- R & R! Disappears in a puff of smoke

Kazuki- Does the same


End file.
